You are my God
by XxShardsxX
Summary: After an attack, Sanzo is paralyzed. This leaves him to rely on the help of a certain red headed demon who is taking advantage of the situation in the worst ways…First time doing this.
1. Reversed Control

Okay people, I really like how this is going but I want you people to comment to tell me what you think. I didn't want the sex and romance to be rushed but tell me if the pace is too slow! I wanna get a few reviews so I feel the burn to continue. So! I am going to post two chapters and wait to see if people like it or not:3

First fanfic!

Oh, he was not enjoying this.

Sanzo had been careless. Only but a day ago, they had encounter a demon they had managed to catch Sanzo while he had his guard down. From behind, an uncountable amount of fine needles had struck his body sending an intense amount of pain to shoot through his entire being. Why did it hurt so much? Sure, he didn't expect this to bring pleasure but, it felt like each thin piece of metal that entered him was a gun shot. Only when he tired to stand did he realize that each of those needles was coated in a poison to paralyze the body. In the middle of the fighting he could not turn his head to see, he thought only one thing:

Fuck.

---

"Don't worry Sanzo. Goku and I will be back in a day or two with the medicine to speed your recovery." Hakkai said to the priest as he stood in the door way. "Gojyo is saying behind so you have nothing to worry about. He will hate great care of you." He said waving with the grin he had become known for.

'Im sure…' The priest thought as he laid helplessly in bed.

"Later, you guys!" Goku chirped as he followed the other demon out the door. With more strength then should be necessary for a simple act, he turned his head to look out a window. They had better make the trip quick. If it started to snow, he'd be forced to wait even longer to wait for recovery. His eyes adverted from the sky as he felt a weight press down on the bed he was confined to. A moment later, he heard an amused snicker.

"My, how the mighty have fallen." The kappa said as he stared at the blond. "You know, at first I thought this was going to be annoying. Cooking your meals, helping you eat, cleaning up after you, bathing you… the list goes on. I didn't want to be stuck being your personal slave..

"Why don't you start with the order of, shutting the hell up." Sanzo said sharply wanting to glare at the male but not finding the power to do so.

"Tsk tsk tsk" he said shaking his finger. "That's no way to treat the person that decides your fate, is it?" Instantly Sanzo had a bad feeling wash over his body.

"Don't screw with me you idiot or I'll--"

"Or you'll what?" he asked only receiving a small, displeased, sound that escaped Sanzo's throat. "You know, its like I'm… your God." He said knowing full well what the priest feeling about those beings.

"Don't think Im going to stay like this forever, kappa. Do anything—and I mean anything—I don't like and I'll kill you as soon as I can pull the trigger" Smiling, Gojyo reached inside the robes of the paralyzed male and pulled the gun out the he just threated to kill him with.

"Better keep this away then, hm?" he said grinning at the control he had over him. Even if it did cost him his life in the end, damn was it worth it.

Sanzo once again tired to move his body hoping that by some miracle that he would be able to function once again and wipe the smug look of that idiots face. Of course, the true Gods would not grant him such mercy.

"I'll put this some place I know you wont be able to reach." Gojyo said as he put it somewhere that only made the blond grit his teeth with as much force as he body would allow. By his face.

"Fuck you, Gojyo…"he hissed as he stared at the gun intensely. Bursting out into laughter, he stood up.

Oh he was going to enjoy this.

(Sorry if this bored you I had to step up everything. :3 I will try to be more entertaining in the next chapter!)


	2. You Owe Me

The next morning, the priest woke to the same taunting sight he had fallen asleep to. The damn gun had put there to fuck with his brain. Damn it was working. All the night long he had tired to reach for it but found it impossible. During that time, he must have called him every curse that mankind ever conjured.

"You awake, monk?"

"Go to hell."

"You know, if you treat the Gods with disrespect, it will come back to bite you."

"I'm going to kill you."

Getting up from the bed he slept in, Gojyo yawned and stood up. "Even now, you can't act a little humble?" he asked as he reached down to pull the blond's cheek so he could face him. "Maybe if you are sweet to me, I'll feed you." He said as he moved his face closer to the helpless male's. Thinking of only one defense left, Sanzo did the only thing his body allowed him to do.

Spit.

Before he could even react, the demon was hit by the fucking blond's saliva and his humored expression darkened. "How dare you, bastard!"

"I don't need anything from you, idiot. Keep your filthy hands off me and leave me alone." Sanzo said evenly as he watched the already pissed red head become even more infuriated. Without warning, the demon stood up and grabbed hold of the blond's collar and threw him to the ground. With a face mixed with shock and pain, Sanzo stared up at a face that looked like it wanted him dead.

"Fine! You want to act like you can do it on your own? You want to be left alone? Wish granted!" he yelled as he threw on his cloths and headed to the door. He was tired of him always feeling like he could be in control of everything. Just once he wanted to see a side of Sanzo that was humbled, that showed vulnerability. A side that didn't treat people around him like shit! "Good luck taking care of yourself!" And with that, he slammed the door leaving the motionless male in silence. Lying on the floor, with sheets tangled over his frame, he looked through violet orbs to the window. It was snowing. Sigh, it was going to be a long day…

----

Later that night, or maybe very early in morning, the blond was woken from an uncomfortable sleep by the sound of people entering the room next to his. He listened through the wall and as laughs, moans and light chatter was heard coming from the room. He also heard the unmistakable sound of Gojyo's voice from the pair of people. He must have rented out another room to have fun with some random woman of the town. How polite of him. Rolling his eyes, he tried his best to ignore the sounds and find sleep on the cold ground. But, try as he might, something even more uncomfortable then them floor he rested on kept him up. The inability to swallow. Completely dry, his throat stuck uncomfortably together as he tried to remember the last time he drank something.

Damnit…

He heard the laughter die and the sounds become more serious as this eyes locked on to the wall. He needed water. Now. 'Fucking idiotic, perverted, twisted, god damned…" he thought as he insulted in mentally as he now tightly shut his eyes.

No word invent could express his hate for him.

"Moron!" he yelled loudly, he said instantly hearing the sounds from the other room silence. Clearly he was heard but, it was yet to be known if he was going to be answered.

For a few moments he waited for any sign of his coming. Then, the sound of a door opening was heard on the other side of the room.

"This better be good."

"Gojyo, I hope that tonight I can help convince you to stay in this town a bit longer…" a female said to him as she draped his arms over his shoulders. Lifting her into the room, he smiled.

"Don't worry, I can already tell you have quite a way of persuading." He said getting a small giggle out of her. Placing her on the bed, he started to kiss the trail form her neck down to her chest. Once again, he was going to spend the night with a woman to get him relaxed. He wasn't going to let that arrogant priest ruin his time in the town. Running a hand up her shirt, he let his fingers run freely over the large soft breasts of the female getting light moans in return. Leaving the thoughts of the annoying male next door behind, he felt his body react to the feeling of the woman's body and the sounds she gave off. Removing her shirt, he let his eyes run over the arousing sight of her slender body already feeling his breath start to lose it's rhythm.

"Moron!"

With that one word yelled, he froze. He didn't even have to guess who it was. He looked at the wall the separated them from each other as he mind tried to think of a reaction to send to his body. Why the hell was he calling him now? He was sure he knew damn well what he was doing. So why the hell was he interrupting him? The sound of the girl clearing her throat snapped him from his thoughts and he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry, hun. G'me a quick second to see what this person wants next door." He said kissing her on the forehead. With a sigh of clear unhappiness with the situation, she crossed her arms as he got up from her. Irritated, he walked out the room to the male who had called him disrespectfully from his fun. This had better had not been a yell for him to quite down or he would really kick his ass… Opening the door to the room the blond stayed in, he glared lightly as he stared at the priest in the same position he left him in.

"This better be good"

Sanzo could almost feel himself die a little inside as he knew the moment to swallow his pride was coming. In a last effort, he tired to think of something-anything- that could get him out of asking that bastard for help. To his dismay, nothing popped up.

"…I'm thirsty…" Sanzo mumbled to the demon.

"You're what?"

Sighing, he spoke louder. "Im…thirsty."

"The sink is over there." Gojyo said leaning the against door frame, clearly starting to get amused by this. That bastard was going to make this as painful as possible.

He tired once again to swallow to test once again if this was really needed. The raspy dryness answered, yes.. "You have to get it for me…"

"I don't have to do anything—other then that beauty who is still waiting for me."

'Damn you…' Sanzo thought. "I…need your help." Was dieing really all that bad?

Smiling, he pushed himself off the door and walked over to the male lying on the floor. Sitting down on the blonds legs, he put his hands on his knees and grinned. "Oh you do? Then say it again. Say "Gojyo, I need you." for me." He said knowing that he may never get a moment like this again "C'mon, pray to your God…"

No. He was not going to humor him anymore. He rather die. Agh, how me wanted to shot him right in the cocky month of his. Actually, that would be too quick. He wanted to strangle him to death. He wanted to watch the life slowly slip out of him…

"Hurry now, I have someone waiting. If you--"

"Gojyo, I need you…" he spoke, in a voice mixed with a whisper, out suddenly, voice heavy anger.

With a small gasp, he sat shocked as the words shot to his ears and then right to his groin. The sound of his voice saying those words, the defeated tone that almost seemed to beg for him sent a bolt to his most private area. His mind replayed it over again as he looked down at the male who had his eyes shut tight with anger.

'What the hell are you doing?!' he screamed in his mind as he stood up. Shaking his head he laughed at his own body. 'That girl still had your hormones running, I guess.'

He thought, as he walked over to get the blond his reward. "Alright, monk. Since you are being so good, I'll get it for you." Only taking a moment to get the drink, he walked back over and stared at his body. Putting the glass down for a moment, he bent down to lift the blond up from the floor. Slipping his arms under his legs and upper back, he lifted him into the air and stared at him as be turn to the bed. Even if his body could never be confused for female, his form felt so… slender in his arms. Purple, half lidded, hues looked up at him locking eyes for a short moment—causing his own red orbs to widen slightly. It happened again.

Almost losing grip, he felt his body once again react to the blond haired pain in the ass. What the hell? When did his dick start reacting to guys?—especially this one?!

"What the hell is your problem?"

"…I don't fucking know." The demon said dropping him on the bed suddenly. Geez, he needed to sleep or something…

He was better off just dieing. Yes, he wanted to somehow lose his life at that moment. Of course, he had no such luck. He was left with a long silence that left him to only assume that the bastard was grinning triumphantly at him. He had broke him down.

He was not going to give him the satisfaction of looking.

No, instead he kept his eyes shut and his mouth closed. If he said anything now, he was sure he would snap and, all that suffering would be for nothing.

"Alright, monk. Since you are being so good, I'll get it for you."

He was really going to kill that demon. Sighing, he waited to get his 'gift' so he could tell him to get the fuck out again. If Hakkai and Goku were gone long enough that this should happen again, he would let himself rot. He heard the sound of a glass hitting a table and his mind quickly filled with a dark thought. Was he going to leave it there? Leave it there to taunt him like that gun? He better not. He would make him suffer with every inch of hid body if he did.

Before he could think of what he would do to him, he was lifted into the air and slowly, with a little effort, turn to look at him. Being carried was something else he hated but could do nothing about.. Without words, he tired to show an expression that said: 'I had enough of this bullshit, I'm tired.' But he had no idea if he could read it. …Hn. he was looking at hid oddly. Was he thinking of how else to torture him? As he watched him zone out, he raised a brow.

"What the hell is your problem?"…Eh? What find of answer is-- He was dropped causing his eyes to widen but luckily, this time, it was a soft landing. Agh, he just about had enough of him for one night…

"My body is not something to just throw around, you damn kappa." Sanzo said darkly as he looked up at him.

"Yeah, yeah" he said sitting down and positioning Sanzo's head to rest on his lap. Getting the glass, he lifted Sanzo's chin to let him drink better. Only then did he realize how cold the other male was. "Geez..you feel like ice." He said pressing his whole hand on his cheek.

"Tsk.." He said as he shut his eyes. 'I guess that happens when you lay on a floor in freezing temperatures for almost 24 hours' He thought to himself. When Gojyo's hand touched his cheek, he released a sigh at the warmth. Even if he would shoot his self before admitting it, it felt good at the moment.

"Open your month."

Listening, the blond opened his mouth to drink the liquid he had humiliated himself to get. Still, even if he was not sure it was worth it, it was a great relief to his throat. This would have been just find…if not for the fact that the idiot didn't seem to know when to stop. He tried to drink all the water that was pouring but lost the battle causing him to cough it away. Finally realizing that he had enough, Gojyo quickly pulled back at the coughing causing the rest of the water inside the cup to spill on to the priest's robes.

"I-did-ot" Sanzo said with each syllable between coughs.

"Shut up before I leave you like that." The demon said not willing to apologize for his mistake. Laying Sanzo flat, he stood and started to remove his robes to reveal the leather outfit below. Surprising this was done without protest. Because of this, he could help but poke fun. "Feeling content as your God treats you sweet?"

"Fuck you."

"Dont anger the Gods" he warned teasingly as he lifted the empty glass and let the stray drops fall over his leather covered chest. His eyes watched as the male's chest tightened and a small shiver ran over his body.

"Nnn!"

The tone of his voice again, it was screwing with his brain. Smile faltering, he absent mindedly let his finger run over where the water had dripped…as well as his unhidden muscles. It was almost scary how he could still hold all the features of a male but still seem so…elegant. He knew this was wrong. Wrong to think of him- any guy this way. Still.. for a short moment, he let his eyes travel over his form. He stared at the curve of his body. Because of the tight clothing, he left almost nothing to the imagination. His eyes locked on to the waist of the blond looking at the thin piece of clothing that hung so low on his small hips. Hips that almost looked like they could belong to a…

"Female!" He yelled and so if on queue, a pound on the door was heard.

"I-did-ot" Sanzo said with each syllable between coughs. The idiot was trying to drown him.

"Shut up before I leave you like that." A low growl emitted from his throat as he heard the mild threat at him. He already got what he wanted, he could live with being wet and cold a while longer.

When his robe was removed he closed his eyes to try and keep himself from shivering. Damnit! Didn't he just notice he was freezing? He needed to hurry and put covers on him or something.

"Feeling content as your God treats you sweet?"

His finger that he normally used to pull his guns trigger gave a reactant tug.

"Fuck you."

For that statement he was punished with chilled drops the liquid on his chest. He could hold back a shiver from that unexpected act. "Nnn!" The blond released unsuccessful and keeping quiet.

Silently cursing, he waited for him finish up only to have a finger start to wander over his body. What the hell was he doing? His brain tried to think of a logical excuse but none arrived. His eyes stared at the digit as he became transfixed on its movement. Slowly it became only inches from the flesh of his belly and his chest tightened. How low exactly was he going to move?

His eyes jumped up as Gojyo suddenly spoke then moments later the door was banged on.

"Think you can just come to me when ever you feel like it? Im not going to wait around until you are good and ready! If you are looking for a 24 hour sex toy, find someone else!" she screamed.

For some reason, at her last statement, they stared at each other before both quickly looking away.

You missed out!" a woman's voice yelled from behind the door. Angry foot steps were heard trailing off down the hallway.

They both looked at the door for a moment in silence. The red head was the first to speak.

"Sanzo?"

"Yeah?"

"You owe me."

"Hn."


End file.
